


Nightmares

by EllaBella23



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Kissing, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaBella23/pseuds/EllaBella23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a nightmare and crawls into bed with Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the complete opposite of the last one I posted. And I have no idea what I'm doing with my life anymore.

Kate woke with a start. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was. She was asleep on the couch in Clint’s apartment, despite the fact that her nightmare had her in Central Park the night she got attacked. Kate had been spending most night’s sleeping on Clint’s couch lately. Mostly because she was running around New York with him stopping the bad guys, and she never wanted to go home late and explain where she had been. She wiped away the sheen of sweat that had built up on her forehead, and took a deep breath laying back down trying to fall back asleep. She laid awake staring at the ceiling for 10 minutes before she decided there was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep out here. 

She stood up off the couch and adjusted her tank top before walking quietly to Clint’s door, and slowly pushed it open, he was fast asleep. She carefully pushed the door closed behind her and walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers softly trying not to wake him, but his senses were always so alert that he startled almost instantly. “Katie-Kate, s’that you?" He asked with that tired sound in his voice that Kate thought was painfully adorable. “Mhm" She said crawling under the covers next to him. “Another nightmare?" he asked her. Kate swallowed, she would never admit that she had nightmares to anyone except Clint. He didn’t know what they were about, just that she had them. “Mhm." she replied slowly and she scooted next to him laying her head on his arm. “You wanna talk about it?" he asked rubbing his eyes. He was starting to actually wake up, and all Kate wanted to do was try to sleep. And the last thing she wanted to do was talk about her nightmares. “Clint, shush." she said forcefully as she snuggled into his chest declaring that this was the end of the conversation. Clint probably would have laughed if he was awake, but he was too tired so he just wrapped his arms around her.

The sun was shining through the curtains when Kate woke up. Clint’s arms were still around her, and he idly played with her hair as he watched the news on TV. She wondered how long he had been awake before her, but she didn’t really care enough to ask, instead she just stayed put until she could be awake enough to function. It would have work, except Clint noticed she was awake. “Morning, sunshine." He said softly. He knew Kate wasn’t too keen on loud noises, or talking, or much of anything before she had at least one cup of coffee, so he just continued to play with her hair until she sat up. He followed her lead and sat up next to her.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what those nightmares are about?" He asked her carefully, as though to not startle her. She looked at him for a second, as though she was considering it, then lightly shook her head and laid her head down on his shoulder. “Ok, It just might help if you talk about-" Kate was too tired to speak and tell him to shut up., instead, before she realized what she was doing she turned her head up and kissed him, and just as suddenly pulled away. Her eyes grew wide. Why the hell did I just do that? She had had a crush on him since forever, but refused to admit it to herself, or anyone except Billy, because well, Clint was old enough to be her father, and that was just weird. She didn’t know why she kissed him, but it was too late to take it back now. 

"Clint. I…I…I’m sorry." She said her voice still tired and husky despite the fact that she was wide awake now. She was trying to gauge his reaction, and he looked as surprised as she was."Katie, you’re like 9 years old, I can’t kiss you." That. Was. So. Stupid. A voice in the back of her head chastised her. “Well. Good." She said defiantly. “Because you’re old and that’s creepy." She started to pull away from him to get out of bed and clear her head with a cup, or 5 of coffee, but his strong arm pulled her back. “I’m not that old." He said with a smirk as he pressed his lips to hers again. Kate’s eyes went wide in shock, then she relaxed and pulled away from him.

She crawled out of bed, and looked down at him. “This, uh, isn’t going to be weird is it?" She asked nervously. “Never, Hawkeye." He said with a smile scooting so he was sitting on the bed right in front of her. She smirked. “Good, because I don’t feel like finding someone else’s coffee to drink." With that, she turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen. Clint flopped back on the bed and rubbed his hand down his face. “What have you done this time Barton?" He asked himself with a sigh. "You coming Hawkeye?" Kate called from the kitchen. He smiled and walked out to join her.


End file.
